A Long Lost Lesson: Don't Mess With Fate
by kissedbynight
Summary: school assignment with the theme DON'T MESS WITH FATE, not it a lot better then most school projects...I promise! please, PLEASE  read it!  one-shot


**This in an English assingment! ONE that I like! but anyways, we had to read this one story, get a theme from it, and use that theme to write another story with that same theme. you guys getting this? well, anyways, I chose, DON'T MESS WITH FATE! And look what we got here! a new story...**

**for my other reader, I am still planning on up-dating, maybe on |Christmas break, but we get off on the 23rd...and I have no lab top! DX**

**anyways, we all know that I am old enought to own Greek mythology... -_- if you thought I was that old...we are gonna have a few issues...I DO NO OWN!**

**P.S. Everyone go add spOrTyNo1 to thier favorites right meow! She is the one you helped me with the majority of this story!**

* * *

><p>Over time stories get lost to us; they fade in our memories, and vanish from existence. What is written in stone gets destroyed by time and war. Words on a page fade away Generations confuse and change their ancestor's history. The only people who know the truth, not the legend they tell you, are those who lived it. Who knew how painful war was, to feel the burning sun on their backs, and who breathed in the smell of decaying bodies.<p>

I have bathed in the blood of my people. I have wept for and with my people. And I sang, loud and proud for our victories. I watched my people as they slept, keeping them safe.

Who am I? I am the bringer of night, daughter of Chaos, mother of plenty. I am Nyx, Goddess of the Night.

I have watched, for many, many years. The time changes, as do the mortals. I along with other deities have been long forgotten. Even though we may not be prayed to anymore, our names in all their glory live on. Fierce battles, timeless love, they were never forgotten; well most of our stories anyways…

My daughter, known by men then as the Moirae and known today as the Fates. They are often over looked and forgotten in your legends. Yet, they knew all the events throughout every battle, ever affair, every quest, they knew. The Fates are the ones that spin your life, measure, and eventually cut it. They control fate, for every living being, mortal and immortal alike. They knew that Psyche would look upon her husband, knew that Atlanta would get distracted by the golden apples and knew that Hades would fall for a child of the earth. They knew then and they know now.

My daughters, Atrops, Lachesis, and Clotho, you learn a lesson with those three; don't mess with fate.

*|~#~|*

The majestic cry of an eagle echoed throughout the valley, Apollo's blinding rays shone far and wide. Antipas stepped outside taking a deep breath smelling the morning dew and staring out towards the horizon. With a smirk painted on his clean cut face, he pondered what he would do that day. Antipas started to think about all the possible things he could do, that he hasn't done already. The more he thought about it, the more ideas came to him, giving him a feeling of despair. There were many things to try, to experience for just one life time. What would it be like to live forever? Thoughts of beautiful maidens worshiping the ground he walked on, the endless riches, a new battle to be fought. Feelings of jealousy flooded his heart, only the Gods could live forever. Fate was cruel to make him a son of a mortal man, did they not know his strength, none could compare to him, his speed and agility, made him a fine warrior, who why wasn't he a son of the Zeus, or Ares even? Antipas started to become angry thinking about what gave the Moirae the right to decide his fate? Did his ancestors do something to displease them? Why was he the one being punished? His mind started to race with the frustration of this knowledge. Running his hand through his dark black hair he sighed, raising his head up to look at the sky he watches the clouds move by.  
>Antipas staring at one cloud in particular smiled as an idea started to form in his head. Who said he couldn't live forever? HE knew the legends, he knew where to find them, so who's to say he couldn't live forever, to never age, to be a God.<p>

*|~#~|*

The day went, like always. Antipas walked aimlessly around the village going over everything he hated about being mortal such as, pain, government, blood and death. He wished to escape his cruel destiny, to move the heavens and rein on high above these mortals the surround him. How easy it would be to bed a woman, how easy to have everyone around him worship the very ground he walked on. A plan was spreading throughout his head like disease, every thought taunted him to steal the shears that he would be loved by all; woman will fling themselves at his feet. He knew what he had to do; he had to go to Mount Olympus. There at the bottom was the gateway to the Underworld, Hades realm. Antipas, as clever as he was, he dared not mess with Hades. Hades is the most feared God, as Lord of the Underworld, possessor of the helm of invisibility; those who messed with Hades, ended up in Tartarus where unknown pain would be their eternity. No, he would not venture that far into the Underworld. HE would walk until he comes along the third cave before the gates of hell. For it was the third cave, that held the three fates, hidden from men, but close enough the darkness of their home to feel safe. Once inside, he will do anything for Atropos' shears that is a promise. All that was left of his plan was supplies, like food, weapons, and gold coins. A sense of achievement washed over him, for tomorrow at dawn he would make the one day journey towards Olympus.

*|~#~|*

"Antipas, how foolish you are, to dare think you could trick us." Clotho, spinner of the life said, in a youthful voice.

"What did you expect from a mortal, dear sister?" Lachesis, replied with a respectably voice of that of a young maiden.

"A brain maybe?" The dry comment came from Atropos, the cutter of the life thread.

The three sat in silence once more, only the sounds of shears cutting, and the tiny sound of a spindle could be heard. They knew, that When Antipas came, they would be ready, and waiting for him. For his ignorance will be used against him, for he may have weapons of steal, but they have a much sharper weapon; patience. They would see how long it would take for him to break down, to go mad. They could wait forever.

*|~#~|*

The Sun was just visible along the horizon when Antipas set forth for Olympus. Only stopping for water, and food, he made Olympus before nightfall. His feet begged him to rest, to be soaked in warm water. But Antipas was persistent, he didn't come all this way to wait again. He pushed himself well beyond his limit, each step he took, was more painful than the last. The moon was high in the sky by the time he reached the base of Mount Olympus. This was the moment he dreamed of all day, the moment when he could all but touch his dream.

The entrance to the Underworld was dark and frightening narrow passage. Jagged rocks jetted out from the sides, large holes in the ground where one could easily break something. The farther you got, the colder it got, noises of ferocious creatures echoed off of ever rock and stone. He pulled every ounce of courage he could, and used it as motivation to keep going one step at a time.

First cave.

Second cave.

Third Cave.

"Enter Antipas."

He was taken aback, how did they know? Turning towards the entrance of the cave, he could see the narrow stretch was still empty, with nothing ready to attack him. Sweat formed at his brow, he reached for his sword, and he would strike these hags down where they stood. Stepping into the dimly lit room, scanning the area, bracing himself for a fight.

"We know what you have come for." They spoke together, almost as if rehearsed.

"What is it then?"

I regal looking woman, with white blond hair, and black as Nyx's night eyes, and pale, fair skin stepped forward.

"You, Antipas, want my Shears, used to cut the life thread, that Clotho Spins, and Lachesis measures."

His lips twitched, "So, it is you, whom possess the ability to end a mortal's life."

"My name is Atropos, and you are correct," He eyes became darker, "And it is you mortal, who wished to steal them from me."

"That is I."

"Atropos, dear sister, remember what we have seen." The other two woman said together.

"I remember, very well mortal, take them, tell your fellow mortals that you have stolen from a Goddess, and be praised by man, live forever."

A pair of silver shears where handed to the mortal.

"Leave now." The voices said, as the light disappeared from the cave.

The sunlight burned his eyes, his feet where bleeding, and he did not have the strange the leave the side of the mountain. He let himself fall into a dream filled sleep, with the shears of Atropos clutched tightly to his chest.

*|~#~|*

It was after noon when he woke, slightly burned, but nothing he couldn't handle. He looked in his hands, seeing the reflective shine to the silver metal; he knew he didn't just dream it up. He had done it, he stole Atropos' shears.

Sprinting into the while city off Olympus, holding the Shears above his head, he screamed, "I have achieved immortality, I have stolen Atropos' Shears that cut the life's thread, I have done it!"

A crowd formed, consisting of children, men, women, the young and the old, all amazed at this man, and of the greatness he gained. He was a hero among man, his fame reached every border, and beyond. The man who gave mortals immorality, he has given riches that ten kings wished to own, children sang his name in praise, men, treated him like a God on earth, and the woman, gave into his every desire. He was living the good life.

But all good things must come to an end, eventually.

*|~#~|*

Clotho's delicate hands started spinning, the thread started turning from a vibrant red, to a dark black. Tragedy was woven into Antipas' thread.

"This will teach him a lesson, never mess with the Moirae."

Each Moirae smiled knowing what was going to happen to Antipas.

*|~#~|*

Years passed, slowly, Antipas grew more and more bored, he had sailed the seas, fought the Persian's, lived throw a famine, there was nothing else he could do, other than stare at the ocean. Its waves hammered at the rocky coast line; one after another they came, each taking its turn.

A voice cried over the waves, "Antipas, hurry, hurry."

What could they want? I gave them everything, shouldn't that be enough?

The boy grabbed his arm, pulling him into the direction of him home, "It's on fire, and you will lose everything!"

That got the man's attention, because everything was all he had. Running towards his home, he didn't prepare himself for what he would see.

Smoke reached the heavens, as the orange fire engulfed his home and crops, consuming everything in its path. The more water added to the flame only made it stronger. He felt himself fall to his knees, as he watched his lively hood go up in flames.

Walking through the burnt ashes of his home, trying to find anything that he once owned that wasn't burnt to a crisp. There, lying upon the wreckage was the Shears he had stolen many years ago; they still shined as though fire had not touched them. Removing them from the embers, and holding them up the sky, this was all he had left, not even a single grain of wheat, not a single gold coin, just the shears.

*|~#~|*

Her fingers spun faster and faster, spinning in hatefulness.

*|~#~|*

It has been months since the fire and he has managed to live by his fellow man, using man for his own personal gain.

People around him grew annoyed, for he did not work, yet he expected everything to be handed to him on a silver platter. Antipas was running late for the mid-day meal, the family didn't bother waiting for him, next time, if he wanted food, he should have the decency to arrive on time.

The wife of the household was cleaning up the plates, when the door swung open, and Antipas standing in the doorway.

"Bring me my meal wench." Antipas' voice boomed.

Biting her tongue the woman stepped out back, where her husband was tending the field; she told him what Antipas had told her. Her husband's hands clutched at his side, and with large heavy steps, he walked into the house.

"Who do you think you are, to demand MY wife around, in MY household?" Anger laced every word that the husband spoke.

"I am Antipas, stealer of Atropos shears, who are you to speak to me in that tone?"

"I am the owner of this home, are just a thief, and a quest in my home, understood."

"Yes, so where is my meal?"

The hearty chuckle escaped from the husbands lips, "Antipas, our meal is already over, if you want food, get out to the field, and help us harvest."

"Work is beneath me." Antipas said impassively.

"Well then, it is time you got out of my home, and live off someone else." The husband started turning around, "Good-bye, Antipas."

Antipas was left there, standing in the hearth of the home, hungry and homeless, why is nothing going right for him?

*|~#~|*

This is it, the last thing to spin into his miserable life, depression.

*|~#~|*

The man, covered in filth laying in the shade of a white polished marble building, was the man called Antipas. His fortune and fame left him long ago; those who saw him would look at him in pity. His bones where visible, he wore tattered rags. He was only a ghost of his former self, an empty shell, with no more fight left in him.

After the fire, after the time he was kicked out, he had been living like a beggar, and no matter how sick he got, how skinny he got, he couldn't die. HE had tried suicide, but it had been in vain, he was only left with the scares. He prayed to the Gods to end his suffering, but they remind silent as the stars.

*|~#~|*

"It is time Atropos, he has suffered enough." Lachesis spoke as she held his life thread in her hands.

Atropos, stood, "It is time, let us go give Antipas his fate."

The three Goddess' walked towards the surface, with Antipas' life threat in Clotho's delicate hands.

*|~#~|*

The man was approached by three young women, the one with the white hair moved forward.

"Is this what you wanted when you stole from me?" Her voice demanded.

"Who are you?"

"I am Atropos, cutter of the life thread, and you are Antipas, the mortal who stole my Shears."

Atropos, he thought, that's it, she could end his life, and all she had to do was cut it!

He moved to his knees, kissing her white marble feet, "Please, take them back, end my life, this is a cruel world, I do not wish to be a part of any longer, "Pulling the sliver shears out from behind his back, "Take them, Cut my thread, make it painless and fast, for I could not bear any more pain."

With the Shears back in Atropos' hands, the other two Moirae approached, holding a black thread in their small hands. The Shears opened, and the only sound heard the snip of them closing down on the thread.

*|~#~|*

No one ever knows what became of him after his life thread was cut, and that is probably for the best.

*|~#~|*

The End

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! PLEASE! AND THANK YOU!<strong>


End file.
